Who Knew?
by mimilovesedward
Summary: Bella's little brother, Jacob, has gone missing. Officer Cullen is the detective on the case. After a comforting hug, could Bella and Officer Cullen feel something more for each other? M for cursing and lemons later!


**By the way, I don't own Twilight. I'm just using Stephenie Meyer's characters!**

BPOV

"I swear he was right next to me, like, 20 minutes ago!" I screamed at the police officer. I was getting annoyed. Why wouldn't he help me?

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we can't do very much at this point. A minor fourteen or over has to be missing at least an hour to be filed into the missing persons system."

"I guess you didn't hear me, _sir._ He's not fourteen, he's _FOUR._" This man was seriously making me furious. I looked at the nametag, which read Officer Cullen. His nametag should have said Officer Don't Care.

"Ma'am," he called to me. I looked up only to see he was much closer than before. His cool breath washed over me and I lost myself in his eyes. They were the prettiest shade of green I've ever seen; with a thin gold ring outlining his sea-colored irises. I almost forgot what I was here for.

"Ma'am, just tell me everything I need to know so we can find this boy." I nodded, too stunned to speak. We sat down at a small gray table to the left of the room and he took out a pen, along with a missing child report.

"He's, um, four years old. His name is Jacob, and he has very tan skin, with black hair eyes. When he smiles, he has the cutest dimple on his cheek..." I trailed off with tears. The officer handed me a tissue and asked some basic questions that I hadn't even thought to answer.

"So, what race does he appear?"

"He's sort of Native American, like Indian, I guess." I swallowed audibly.

"Not to be rude, ma'am, but... isn't he your brother?" So Officer Cullen wasn't entirely unobservant. He had noticed my pale complexion and brown hair and eyes. It wasn't a very convincing argument to say Jacob was my sibling.

"My father got remarried," I explained. Comprehension dawned on his perfect features.

"Oh," was all he said. He had a strange look on his face; like he was uncomfortable. We sat in an awkward silence for a few moments when he finally spoke up.

"And could you give me an estimate of his height?

"He's about 3 foot 4."

"Tall kid," said the officer while a chuckle. What was so funny? I didn't think anything was funny. As far as I was concerned, nothing had been funny for the past hour.

"Okay, sorry. I shouldn't be laughing. I'm an idiot. I will be completely serious from now on." I knew my murderous expression would scare him.

"I have a picture of him. It was taken last week, if that helps." I handed the officer my most recent picture of my little brother. It was taken for his school yearbook just a few days ago.

"This will help us quite a lot, actually. The more recent the picture, the better chance we have of finding him." There was something about the way Officer Cullen glanced around without moving his head that intrigued me.

"Is there something wrong, Miss...?" He looked at me puzzled.

"Oh, Miss Swan. Just call me Bella, though."

"Alright, Bella though," he said with a laugh. I shot him daggers with my eyes.

"Okay, never mind." He asked me a couple more basic questions, and I was spewing answers out like a waterfall. I wanted to get out of here so I could look for my little brother. _And get away from this viciously handsome distraction,_ I added mentally.

"So, is that all?" I asked. He'd been asking for my information like my phone number and email address for the last ten minutes. How much information did they need on me? I wasn't the one missing, Jacob was!

"Yes, Miss Swan. You are free to leave now. We will notify you of any sightings we get of your brother."

"Thank you so much," I whispered through my tears. I walked quietly down the hall and out the doorway to my beat-up, red Chevy. Before turning the key, I automatically glanced back and Jacob's car seat and sobbed. _Be strong, Bella. He'll come back,_ I told myself.

On the way home, I absentmindedly looked out the truck window and into every nook and cranny of the forest that I could see. Every black space was Jacob's hair, and every brown tree was his eyes.

When I finally got home, I went into the kitchen to find Charlie and Sue sitting at the table with watery eyes. I gave Sue a hug and looked at Charlie apologetically. This was somehow my fault, I knew it. They would never blame it on me or say it out loud, but I knew in my heart that it was my fault. _I_ lost sight of him; _I_ let him go to the other side of the playground alone.

"Oh, Bella," Sue said before breaking into tears. "My Jacob, my little Jacob..." she cried. My heart broke for her. Charlie looked more miserable than Sue and I felt.

"I'm... I'm sorry... so sorry..." I whispered before running up the stairs. Once in the sanctity of my bedroom, I lie on the bed and burst into tears. My poor little brother was out there, alone and no doubt scared.

I had another hour before I had to return to the station to see that all the information I had told Officer Cullen was correctly updated into their computer system. I decided to escape the world for a while and turned my iPod on full blast.

And what should come on but *insert strangely sarcastic song about missing people or children*

A fresh bout of tears escaped my eyes and I threw my iPod to the ground.

This was going to be a long week.

EPOV

It was a normal day a station.

Slow.

There hadn't been a lot of action here, but there wasn't much action in Forks, Washington in general. It was a pretty boring state, but I didn't mind. It was actually good that the state was so mellow. I doubt I could deal with a robbery or something of that sort on a Monday morning.

Out of nowhere, the phone rang. I'll be honest; it scared the shit out of me, mostly because I was so used to the silence.

"Forks Town Police Department, Officer Detective Cullen speaking."

"Officer Detective? That's a pretty lame name if I've ever heard one." I smiled at the sound of the only voice that could make this miserable, slow day pass by quickly.

"Hey, sweetie. How have you been?" Janine was the best girlfriend. Not only did she always call to check up on me at work, but she made me cookies and put these cute little notes in my lunch on the days she could make them.

"Well, you should know. You saw me this morning! And thanks to last night, I'd say my mood hasn't really changed that much." Oh, last night. That _was_ quite fun... _Damn it, Cullen,_ I told myself. _Keep it together. You're at work, for Christ's sakes!_

"Baby, you know you shouldn't tease me when I'm not there to hold you." _Or touch you,_ I said inwardly.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I couldn't resist mentioning one of the best nights of my life. What time do you get off?" I wasn't about to tell her I wanted to "get off" right now, so I told her the same thing I tell her every time she asks.

"Well, my shift ends at eight, but then I have to stay an extra fifteen minutes just in case." I really never understood why I needed to stay an extra fifteen minutes every work day,

"Why the hell would you need to stay an extra fifteen minutes? I have a surprise for you, and if you're not home by 8:30 I won't be able to give it to you!" It seriously sucks that it takes me twenty-five minutes to drive from the station to my house.

"Can we do it tomorrow night? I get off early," I said. I knew compromising with Janine would never work, but it was worth a shot. She was a pretty stubborn woman, but my puppy-dog voice could do wonders.

"I don't think so," she said in the cutest sing-song voice. Damn.

"I'll try to get out of my extra fifteen minute shit, babe. Can I call you back and let you know?" I prayed to God that Dwayne would let me go home early today.

"Of course! Hopefully, I can see you later." I hope so, too.

"Alright, I'll go ask my supervisor when he gets back from his break."

No answer. Complete silence followed my last statement.

"...Janine?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." She seemed kind of... nervous. That was really unlike her.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" Now _I _was getting kind of nervous.

"I love you, Edward," she said, in the most serious of ways. I was taken aback; in the six months we'd been dating, neither one of us had used the word 'love' at all, until now.

"Um..." I responded. I really liked Janine, and I loved her in a way, but I wasn't sure I loved her in _that_ way yet. Thankfully, somebody walked through the front doors of the station right at that moment.

"I have to go baby. See you tonight." I now hoped that Dwayne would say no, and make me work extra long hours this week.

"But, Edward, wait! I just..." and that was the last I heard before hanging up the phone.

I looked at the beautiful, timid brunette before me. Her eyes were wet with tears, her hair was standing up in all different directions, and she was shaking. She couldn't have looked more beautiful, and all I wanted to do was hold her from the moment I laid eyes on her.

"I... uh... I... Can I help you, ma'am?" Ma'am? Where had _that_ come from?

"Yes, I need to report a missing person." That poor girl. She had clearly lost somebody close to her. Those big, brown eyes looked so sad, and deep, and down-to-earth...

"Sir? Can you help me or not?" Oh jeez, how long had I been staring at her?

"Uh, yeah, I can... help you." I seriously needed to stop ogling this girl before she noticed me. "Why don't you describe this person for me?"

"Well, he's a little boy only..." And then I stopped trying to listen and let myself absorb every line of her body, every feature of her perfect face. My eyes were drawn to her lips, because her bottom lip was too full for her top lip. It looked like she was in permanent pouting mode.

"And when did you last see this boy?" Wow, she was pretty. Her small, eloquent body rivaled Janine's luscious curves. Oh, _shit._ All at once, Janine existed again. Not only did I forget to call her, but I was salivating over another woman when I had a girlfriend who had just told me she _loved me._

"Sir, please tell me! I need to know!" Did she really not notice I hadn't been paying attention? Don't girls know when you're checking them out?

"Um, sorry, tell you what?"

"How long will it take before you file a report for my brother?" she shouted. Damn, she was getting feisty. She was pretty hot when she was angry.

"Well, how long ago did you last see him?" I was in love with this woman and I didn't even know her name.

"This is, like, the fifth time I told you, about fifteen minutes ago!" Why was she screaming? Surely I hadn't missed that much of her conversation...

"Are you positive he was with you that short of a time ago?" Okay, now I was just being an asshole. I really wanted to annoy the crap out of her for some reason. It was the most fun I'd had all day.

"I swear he was right next to me, like, 20 minutes ago!" She looked like she was about to kill me. It took every ounce of self control I had not to burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we can't do very much at this point. A minor fourteen or over has to be missing at least an hour to be filed into the missing persons system." Why did she look so angry and confused?

"I guess you didn't hear me, _sir._ He's not fourteen, he's _FOUR." Oh, well I screwed up._

"Ma'am," I said. I got out of my seat and got as close as I dared to her. I looked into her eyes at the same moment she looked into mine. I felt the weirdest urge to just reach out and caress her cheek.

"Ma'am, just tell me everything I need to know so we can find this boy." She stared at me like I'd just spoken Russian, but she nodded her head and followed me to a table.

"He's, um, four years old. His name is Jacob, and he has very tan skin, with black hair eyes. When he smiles, he has the cutest dimple on his cheek..." and then she started to cry. It hurt me to see her cry, which was weird because I'd never even met her before. I handed her a tissue and looked at the report paper in front of me. I started off with the first question.

"So, what race does he appear?" Couldn't I just say what color is he or something? I hated these reports. They always make you ask the weirdest questions.

"He's sort of Native American, like Indian, I guess." Did she really just say 'I guess'? Didn't she say she was related to this kid?

"Not to be rude, ma'am, but... isn't he your brother?" It seemed kind of weird for her brother to be Indian while she was so... pale. Usually, I liked my women tan and toned. But her ivory skin fit her well, for some odd reason.

"My father got remarried," she explained. When she said remarried, I got a mental image of her in a wedding gown and me in a tuxedo, dancing. Now, I was almost freaking out. I didn't even know this woman, and I was having thoughts about marrying her! I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. She seemed to notice, but didn't question it.

I responded, "Oh." We waited in the silence until I looked at the report again and continued questioning her.

"And could you give me an estimate of his height?"

"He's about 3 foot 4." DAMN! Wasn't he, like, 3 years old?

"Tall kid," I said with a slight laugh. She gave me a really creepy look, so I shut my fucking mouth before she killed me.

"Okay, sorry. I shouldn't be laughing. I'm an idiot. I will be completely serious from now on." She calmed down a bit, which eased my fear.

"I have a picture of him. It was taken last week, if that helps." Oh, wow. Perfect. Who just randomly caries around a brand new picture of their little brother? The sister that always gets stuck babysitting, I tell you.

"This will help us quite a lot, actually. The more recent the picture, the better chance we have of finding him." I kept trying to look at the clock every few seconds to see if it was a good time to call Janine. If it was, I would draw out my questions. If not, I would ask at a normal pace.

"Is there something wrong, Miss...?" Damn, why hadn't I asked her name yet?

"Oh, Miss Swan. Just call me Bella, though."

"Alright, Bella though," I said while laughing. Oh crap, there's that creepy look again.

"Okay, never mind." I got down to business and finished the survey. She seemed to ease up and answered all my questions pretty calmly.

"So, is that all?" she asked me. I'd just finished asking her for a phone number we could call if we found the kid. I was currently having an internal debate whether or not to call it later to ask her out on a date.

"Yes, Miss Swan. You are free to leave now. We will notify you of any sightings we get of your brother." I hoped we found hi soon so I could see her again.

"Thank you so much," she said. Then she turned and left. I watched her walked away sadly. I didn't want her to go. I guess she didn't want to go either, because she was dragging her feet a little bit. I became absorbed in the way she walked, how her hips swung and how her shoelaces bounced with every step. I really liked watching those hips, and that butt.

She had one nice ass.

**Okay, so what did you think? Good? Bad? Epic failure? Let me know by reviewing!**

**Don't call me a review whore, but I will not post the next chapter until I have at least 5 reviews. Same rules for every chapter. So, 5 reviews = next chapter! THX! **


End file.
